Conventionally, application programming interfaces (APIs) have provided computer programmers with the capability to integrate existing applications with new and advanced functionality. In general, an application programming interface (API) is an interface for software components to communicate with each other for integration, editing, and other features. An API is a library that may include support for routines, data structures, object classes, and variables.
An API specification may include libraries of a programming language, e.g. standard template library in C++ or in a JAVA API. APIs are also useful for online resources, such as websites and other remotely accessible applications. APIs may also provide specific classes for each object type but do not generally provide the same flexibility.
An active directory (AD) is a directory service created by MICROSOFT for WINDOWS domain networks, and is included in most WINDOWS SERVER operating systems. An AD domain controller authenticates and authorizes all users and computers in a WINDOWS domain type network by assigning and enforcing security policies for all computers and installing or updating software. For example, when a user logs into a computer that is part of a WINDOWS domain, the AD checks the submitted credentials and determines whether the user is an administrator or a normal user. The AD may use a lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP).
The attributes could be translated between an application and an AD but such a translation would likely include every attribute from the source. Ideally, the user would be permitted to select which attributes will be returned in a particular destination format. Not only does this configuration provide flexibility but it also expedites system performance.